


Temptation

by chaoticallybisexual



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, some possessive language/behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallybisexual/pseuds/chaoticallybisexual
Summary: It was said that Eve had been convinced by the serpent to take the fruit, then offered it to Adam and lead to their downfall. Never to return to the Garden while humanity was able to truly begin.Yet, here, Adam held the fruit.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Temptation

The Garden of Eden: a tale older than either of them by far and yet so deeply woven into their very beings.

It was said that Eve had been convinced by the serpent to take the fruit, then offered it to Adam and lead to their downfall. Never to return to the Garden while humanity was able to truly begin.

Yet, here, Adam held the fruit. _His_ Eve was unsure of the apple in hand— as tempting as it was, taking it would mean leaving others he cared about behind. _His_ Eve talked about it with him, asking questions about the fruit and learning more about who this Adam was behind his mask. _His_ Eve was more calculated in his decision than the tale would suggest, yet Adam didn’t mind.

Adam knew they were destined to be together, intertwined in life and in skating. They were more alike than different, obvious that _his_ Eve was indeed that missing rib he had always been far too aware of.

One day, suddenly yet not surprising, _his_ Eve asked once again about the apple. Adam relayed the temptation to him— a life he had never dared to dream of and one _his_ Eve likely never expected— and offered the apple out once again with an open hand. 

_His_ Eve finally brings it to his own lips and takes a bite, surrendering his all to Adam and the future he has in store. There is no fight, no resignation, no regret in _his_ Eve’s eyes. The only thing he can see is the spark of excitement, one that tells of the eagerness of a challenge and a love that only the two of them know.

There is no fall. Rather, an entry into a new Eden is formed— a door into a paradise made solely for this Adam and Eve. The two wrap around each other as they meet in a passionate kiss, becoming one once again and refusing to be apart. God will look upon them and realize himself that they’re never to be separated. He will know that their love is stronger than all - more so than the even the holiest of angels or the God himself.

Another day may bring them in front of the world they left behind again. Adam has his demons to confront and Eve his own troubles, but now until forever their troubles will be taken on together. They know their love can conquer all as the strength they share grows by the second. No matter what others may try to say, they know they have the Lord on their side and the once forbidden fruit that binds.

They exchange their own holy vows in each other's arms under silken sheets; no ceremony necessary to declare their utmost devotion and care. The world they left behind only will become a thing of the past as they look towards their futures— as they only look at one another and settle into their Eden.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour-long frenzy and could swear something took over me in those moments. I’m not sure what, though it was interesting to say the least. This not proofread much and any mistakes are my own, but I really enjoyed writing EDEN for the first time and want to explore them more!
> 
> Can be found on [Twitter here](https://mobile.twitter.com/chaoticallybi).


End file.
